El amor de una madre
by Wakatta
Summary: Songfic. Voldemort ha ganado la guerra y Harry está muerto. Draco se niega a seguir viviendo, arriesgándose a que el Señor Tenebroso descubra su secreto. ¿Podrá el amor de Narcissa ayudar a su hijo? Slash, HarryDraco


**El amor de una madre**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _y sus personajes no me pertenecen (mejor para ellos, porque la verdad es que los hago sufrir de mala manera). Tampoco la canción "El amor de una madre", propiedad del grupo Warcry.

**Clasificación: **PG-13 (T) para no perder la costumbre.

**Advertencias: **relación chico/chico, Harry/Draco (o, al menos, se menciona). Tristeza y depresión a raudales, muerte de (varios) personajes. Ah, y los malos ganan.

**Nota: **nunca había pensado en escribir un songfic (no es de mis géneros preferidos, la verdad) pero en este caso no pude resistirme. Os cuento: hace un par de días, por la noche, estaba en plena corrección de un one-shot que escribí hace semanas y que hasta ahora no había tenido ganas de revisar. Al mismo tiempo en el iTunes sonaba música de Warcry, un grupo que prácticamente acabo de descubrir. Cuando casi estaba metida en faena empezó a sonar una de esas canciones que te hacen dejar a un lado lo que estés haciendo y ponerte a escuchar con atención. La canción se llama "El amor de una madre", está incluida en su disco "¿Dónde está la luz?" y trata sobre una madre cuyo hijo está sufriendo (por un amor perdido, o al menos eso se da a entender) y le pide que le ayude a morir. Mientras la escuchaba, no sé por qué (miento, sí sé por qué: porque soy una harrydraconiana obsesiva compulsiva xD) se me vino a la mente adaptar el argumento de esta canción al universo HP, y más concretamente al H/D. Así que abandoné (de nuevo xD) mi pobre one-shot y en un par de tandas escribí este fic. Os aconsejo que lo leáis con la magnífica canción de Warcry de fondo, no he podido colgarla por eso de los derechos de autor, pero estoy segura de que todos sabemos dónde se pueden encontrar canciones rápidamente¿verdad:P

He colocado el fic bajo la etiqueta Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy porque en realidad no deja de ser un H/D, pero la verdad es que Harry no sale ni una sola vez en todo el fic. Se le menciona, pero en realidad los protagonistas son Draco, y, sobre todo, su madre Narcissa.

Pues nada, corto el rollo y os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

- ¡Asesina!

Lucius miró a su mujer, incrédulo. Se dejó caer en la cama, y, con delicadeza, tomó en brazos el cadáver de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, al tiempo que volvía a dirigirse a su mujer. El frasco de veneno todavía brillaba entre las manos de la madre de familia.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz! -exclamó, sintiendo que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, lloró sin vergüenza, sosteniendo el cuerpo del hijo en el que había depositado tantas esperanzas- ¡era tu hijo, Narcissa, era nuestro hijo!

Narcissa no contestó. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Draco. En el rostro de su hijo, tan amado, antes sufriente y ahora lleno de paz. Y en ese momento lo supo: había hecho lo correcto.

_Mírales, sólo un ciego no puede ver,_

_las palabras de amor_

_a través de su mirada._

_- Draco, cariño, tienes que comer._

_Draco no contestó. Tumbado en su enorme cama con dosel, apático, miraba el cielo gris a través de la ventana de su habitación. Cielo que muy oportunamente concordaba con su ánimo. Porque todo era gris, ahora que Voldemort había vencido, y que Harry se había ido._

_- Draco -insistió Narcissa-. Si no comes tu padre empezará a preguntarse qué te pasa. Y el Amo..._

_- ¡El Amo! -repitió desdeñosamente su hijo, y Narcissa sintió sus músculos tensándose bajo su tacto-. ¡El maldito y asqueroso asesino, querrás decir!_

_- ¡Draco! -le regañó Narcissa, horrorizada, pero el fuego que había aparecido en los ojos de Draco no se extinguió-. Sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo¡pero ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de tu padre!_

_- ¿Por qué? -replicó Draco, incorporándose bruscamente en la cama. Narcissa sintió cómo volvía a imponerse la vena rebelde de su hijo, la que le había costado tantos disgustos y tantos desvelos- ¿Crees que papá me matará si se entera¡¿Crees que si bajo y le digo que ha destrozado mi vida obligándome a servir al abominable ser que ahora controla el mundo entero me lanzará un Avada Kedavra! -gritó, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. ¡Porque si piensas eso, bajaré ahora mismo y le pediré que me mate! No quiero seguir viviendo... no puedo seguir viviendo... no sin él..._

_El dolor atenaza el joven corazón._

_Ella le da su amor..._

_pero eso no le basta._

- ¡Narcissa! -exclamó Snape, irrumpiendo en la habitación- ¡Lucius!

- Menos mal que has llegado, Severus -le saludó Lucius sin dejar de apuntar ni por un instante a su mujer con la varita-. Empezaba a preocuparme que pudiera escapar.

- ¿Es verdad? -preguntó Snape, acercándose al sofá tapizado en piel donde estaba sentada Narcissa Malfoy-. ¿Es verdad que has matado a Draco?

Narcissa no contestó; con los ojos vacíos, parecía a miles de kilómetros de allí. Su marido respondió por ella:

- Lo ha hecho, Severus -dijo Lucius, intentando dominar su voz temblorosa-. Le ha envenenado. Le ha asesinado. Justo ahora, cuando todo un horizonte de posibilidades se abría para Draco... cuando la vida empezaba para él...

En ese momento, Narcissa pareció volver a la realidad. Parpadeó, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su marido.

- Te equivocas, Lucius -declaró con voz inexpresiva, al parecer sin miedo alguno a la varita con la que su esposo la apuntaba con mano trémula-. Su vida terminó el día en el que Voldemort triunfó.

Lucius sufrió un acceso de furia al escuchar pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de su señor.

- ¡No te consiento que...! -amenazó a voz en grito, acercándose a su mujer. Afortunadamente, Severus le agarró del brazo, y Lucius se detuvo en el acto.

- Los demás vienen en camino. Ve y baja el cuerpo de tu hijo -ordenó en tono suave y autoritario-. Yo la vigilaré mientras.

Lucius miró a su viejo amigo, y asintió. Guardando la varita, echó una última mirada de odio a Narcissa y subió las escaleras.

Tan pronto como Lucius hubo desaparecido de la escena, Severus se acercó al sofá. Dejándose caer a su lado, la sostuvo de las muñecas con aire desesperado.

- Dime que no es cierto, Narcissa -pidió, y por primera vez en su vida el frío Severus Snape parecía realmente angustiado.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

- Es cierto, Severus -confesó, sin que su tono se alterase en lo más mínimo.

Snape soltó a Narcissa como si su contacto le quemase. Retrocedió inconscientemente, al tiempo que la miraba con fijeza, como si no pudiese creerlo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, al fin, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación-. ¿Por qué, Narcissa?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió. Echándose un mechón rubio hacia atrás, contempló pensativa el frasquito que todavía sostenía tercamente entre las manos.

- Porque él me lo pidió, Severus.

_Y él le pidió_

_que acabara pronto con todo el dolor_

_que su alma aguantaba._

_Había pasado más de un mes desde que Voldemort venciera en el campo de la batalla a Harry Potter. Más de treinta días en los que Draco apenas había comido, negándose a salir de su habitación._

_Narcissa se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, y sintió que los ojos se le empañaban al contemplar a su hijo. Draco se había quedado dormido sobre las sábanas; el sueño que se le negaba de noche, se apoderaba de él irremediablemente al llegar el día. Su hijo, siempre pulcro y elegante, llevaba una semana con la misma ropa, y su aspecto desaliñado era toda una prueba de lo mucho que se había quebrado su espíritu._

_Narcissa se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Draco suspiró entre sueños, pero no se despertó. Su madre se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, y sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver cómo la ropa que hacía unos meses le habían confeccionado a medida, ahora le quedaba un par de tallas grande. Cómo su rostro era todavía más afilado que de costumbre. Cómo las enormes ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos empañaron la belleza de su mirada gris cuando Narcissa le despertó al apartar el flequillo que le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente._

_- Hola madre -murmuró Draco, y sonrió._

_Narcissa se esforzó por corresponder la sonrisa de su hijo, aunque lo único que sentía en ese momento eran ganas de llorar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por él, por Draco. Por su único hijo, por el que era su vida entera._

_- Hola cariño..._

_Draco la observó analíticamente durante unos segundos. Su desmejoría física no había alterado para nada su viva y natural inteligencia. Al cabo de unos instantes se incorporó sin dejar de mirar a su madre._

_- ¿Qué pasa, madre?_

_Y, a pesar de todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma, Narcissa se derrumbó. Torrentes de lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, y, esta vez, al contrario que siempre, tuvo que ser el hijo quien consolara a la madre. Draco la acogió entre sus brazos, recordando todas las veces que él habia llorado en su hombro la muerte de Harry. Agradecido, acarició su cabello rubio, mientras Narcissa lloraba amargamente sobre el que era sangre de su sangre._

_- Las excusas se han acabado, hijo -confesó Narcissa, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo primorosamente bordado con el emblema de los Black-. El Lord ya no se traga que estás enfermo. Él y tu padre te van a hacer una visita mañana. Leerán tus sentimientos... -la voz de Narcissa se quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo por continuar- y sabrán por qué estás así. Y después..._

_Draco se estremeció. Sabía que era el fin. Durante más de un año había conseguido que nadie, nadie salvo su madre, supiera nada acerca de su relación clandestina con Harry. En un par de ocasiones había sido llamado a la presencia de Voldemort, pero se las había arreglado para cerrar su mente ante él. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba demasiado débil... y el Innombrable ya sabía que el joven Malfoy escondía algo, y no cejaría en su empeño hasta encontrarlo._

_- Tranquilízate, madre -pidió Draco, abrazándola cariñosamente-. Ambos sabíamos que este momento acabaría llegando. Sabes que hace tiempo que deseo la muerte... -suspiró, mientras se encogía de hombros-. No me importará que él me asesine. Me hará un favor, madre._

_Narcissa rompió a sollozar de nuevo. ¡Qué inocente podía ser su hijo en ocasiones! Claro que era normal. Él no había conocido a Voldemort tan bien como ella. Él no sabía de qué era capaz._

_- No sólo te matará, Draco -explicó sin dejar de derramar lágrimas por su hijo-. Te torturará hasta la extenuación. Te hará gritar de dolor hasta que te quedes sin voz. Se... se apropiará de tu mente... y de tu cuerpo..._

_Un escalofrío recorrió visiblemente la espalda de Draco, al tiempo que asimilaba las palabras de Narcissa. Su mano tembló de miedo durante unos segundos. Después, Draco Malfoy logró sobreponerse a su propio terror, y, sacando fuerzas de donde sólo había dolor, volvió a encararse con su madre._

_- Si ése es el precio que tengo que pagar por volver a estar con Harry, madre, lo pagaré gustoso._

_Narcissa miró a su hijo, conmovida por su valor, y al mismo tiempo aterrorizada al ver lo pronto que éste había aceptado la idea de morir dolorosamente a manos de Voldemort. Se enjugó las lágrimas de nuevo, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer, decidida a hacer lo que fuera con tal de no tener que verle siendo torturado._

_- ¡No, Draco! Harry no querría que te dejases morir -le insistió, nombrando al que había sido el único y verdadero amor de su hijo-. Todavía tienes tiempo de huir. ¡Huye, hijo¡Huye y escapa de sus garras!_

_Draco sonrió. Condescendiente. Y Narcissa leyó en sus ojos la respuesta que él no se atrevía a pronunciar el voz alta. Porque el amor de madre distorsionaba su realidad. ¿Dónde podría huir Draco ahora que Voldemort era amo y señor de la tierra¿Acaso existía en todo el planeta un lugar donde pudiera encontrar, al fin, la paz?_

_Pero, por encima de todo, Narcissa supo que, aunque hubiese un rincón adonde no llegaran los largos tentáculos del Señor Tenebroso, Draco jamás huiría. Jamás. Deseaba morir. Su tiempo de agonía en vida tocaba ya a su fin. Deseaba morir, volver a encontrarse con Harry. _

_Las manos de su hijo encontraron las suyas. Y Draco, al leer la comprensión en los ojos de Narcissa, se atrevió al fin a formularle la petición que llevaba tanto tiempo atesorando._

_- Mátame, Madre. Mátame antes de que él lo haga._

_Él decidió_

_que la madre que una vez vida le dio,_

_ahora se la quitara._

- ¡Narcissa!

Era la primera vez que algo parecido a la sorpresa se instalaba en el demoníaco rostro de Lord Voldemort. Tampoco su círculo privado de leales mortífagos podía disimular su asombro. Todos conocían bien a los Malfoy, una familia de alto prestigio, rancio linaje y ascendencia de purísima sangre mágica. Eran, a nadie se le escapaba, los predilectos del Señor Tenebroso. Y todo el mundo conocía también al único heredero de los Malfoy, el joven Draco: el más prometedor de la nueva generación de mortífagos, el que ya apuntaba bien alto desde que tenía diez años. El _príncipe de Slytherin_, le llamaban amigos y compañeros. Y era cierto, pues Draco aunaba en su persona todas las grandes y mejores cualidades que caracterizaban a la casa de Salazar.

Y por eso, porque conocían a la perfección a los Malfoy, ninguno de los mortífagos pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando Narcissa, escoltada por Lucius y Snape, compareció ante Lord Voldemort para confesar, con voz templada y exenta de miedo, que había puesto fin con su propia mano a la vida de su hijo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Voldemort.

A nadie se le escapó que el Señor Tenebroso estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se le ocurrió mandarle un _cruciatus_ a Narcissa para hacerla confesar, su _modus operandi_ favorito cuando se trataba de hacer hablar a los prisioneros. Pero nadie se lo reprochó. Porque la prisionera en cuestión era la abnegada, dulce y siempre discreta Narcissa Malfoy. La que se limitaba a esperar con una sonrisa y la mirada llena de orgullo junto a su esposo y a su hijo. La que, no era ningún secreto, amaba a Draco tan intensamente como sólo una madre puede hacerlo. Solía dejarse ver por la antigua guarida secreta de Lord Voldemort, paseando inquieta y nerviosa, cuando su marido, su hijo, o ambos al mismo tiempo, salían a hacer algún trabajo delicado para su señor. Y en algún momento se había comentado entre los mortífagos que, si alguna vez a cualquiera de los dos le hubiera ocurrido algo, Narissa habría muerto de puro dolor. Sobre todo si el afectado era Draco.

Y ahora estaba allí, confesando haber asesinado ella misma a su hijo, y ni siquiera se estremeció cuando Voldemort le arrebató la pequeña botella de cristal que sostenía entre sus dedos y la olisqueó.

- Veneno letal de rápida acción -murmuró, mirando a Snape, quien asintió-. Lo hiciste a conciencia, Narcissa.

Narcissa inclinó su rubia cabeza.

- Cuando se trata de un hijo, no hay error posible -musitó, y la enigmática frase llegó hasta el último rincón de la sala, provocando que los mortífagos y que hasta el mismísimo Lord se miraran con desconcierto. Pero, por más que le preguntaron, Narcissa se negó a dar más información. Nadie más sabría, jamás, lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la Mansión Malfoy.

_El dolor también era su dolor_

_sin poder ayudar_

_a un hijo que se ahogaba._

_Narcissa bajó de la habitación de su hijo, aturdida. Draco, su pequeño Draco... aún recordaba lo mucho que le había costado quedarse embarazada, una espera que provocó la vergüenza de Lucius y las burlas de sus enemigos. Recordaba su dicha el día que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un retraso de tres meses, y más tarde su consternación cuando, en San Mungo, le dijeron que aquél era un embarazo de alto riesgo. Corría el peligro de perder a su hijo, y de morir ella misma durante el parto, pero, aún así, Narcissa no consintió que le ofrecieran otra posibilidad que la de seguir adelante._

_Pasó nueve meses postrada en una cama, sintiendo que cada día que pasaba era una victoria para ella y para la pequeña criatura que se gestaba en su vientre. Y, cuando rompió aguas, rogó a un dios en el que nunca había creído que la ayudara a dar a luz sin problemas, que salvara la vida de su hijo, sin importarle la suya propia. _

_Recordaba los dolores insoportables del parto, los momentos en los que perdió la razón y casi deseó morir. Un torbellino de formas danzaba a su alrededor, pero para ella sólo existía el dolor; el dolor, y ese pequeño ser que se abría paso a través de sus entrañas. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que se sentía desfallecer. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que traer al mundo a su hijo, al único hijo que jamás le permitirían tener._

_Y, de repente, el dolor cesó. Y un sonido rompió el aislamiento que la envolvía, llegando claramente a sus oídos, tocando hasta lo más profundo de su corazón: el llanto de un niño._

_Narcissa abrió los ojos. Y le vio. Pálido, cubierto de sangre, llorando con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pequeños pulmones. Lo limpiaron, y le permitieron cogerlo, tenerle entre sus brazos durante unos segundos. Unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para Narcissa, imprimiéndose a fuego en su memoria. El primer momento en el que sintió su pequeño corazón latir bajo su piel. Huesos afilados, delgado, una pelusa rubia cubriéndole su pelona cabeza. Su hijo. Su tesoro más preciado._

_Llegó al fin a la planta baja, y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla de la escalera. Ahora él quería que fuera ella, su madre, quien le quitara la vida. _

_¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Después de lo que había tenido que luchar por él... siempre en la sombra, pero siempre presente, protegiéndole, cuidándole, ofreciéndole su propio valor cuando a Draco ya no le quedaban fuerzas para cumplir las exigencias de Lucius, para continuar caminando por el tortuoso sendero que Voldemort le había marcado._

_Su mirada se perdió por el amplio salón de los Malfoy. Como era de esperar, siendo hijo único, con una madre que le adoraba y con un padre que estaba orgulloso de él hasta extremos inimaginables, por doquier se veían retratos de Draco. Narcissa conocía de memoria todas y cada una de las fotos de su hijo, las había contemplado hasta grabarlas en su retina durante las interminables noches de espera en las que la vida de su hijo había pendido de un hilo. Y durante el tiempo que pasaba en Hogwarts, ellas eran su único consuelo. Mirar esos retratos le permitía no derrumbarse la víspera del 1 de septiembre, cuando sabía que no volvería a ver a Draco hasta nueve meses después._

_Repasó de nuevo las fotos. Draco con dos años, un chiquillo rubio que sonreía sin reservas a la cámara. Draco a los cinco años, con su marido. Llevaba puesta una de las túnicas viejas que Lucius había usado en Hogwarts, y su padre no podía evitar reírse al ver lo terriblemente grande que le quedaba. A pesar de todo, Draco posaba orgulloso, procurando que se viera bien el desgastado escudo de la serpiente de Slytherin. _

_Tan pequeño, y tan soberbio. Tan Malfoy._

_En un rincón especial del amplio salón habían colgado las fotos que cada año, al entrar en Hogwarts, le hacían a su hijo. En todas aparecía luciendo el uniforme de Slytherin, en todas con esa pose orgullosa que ya había dejado vislumbrar a los cinco años. No por nada era el indiscutible líder de su casa, el mejor de sus alumnos._

_Cualquier otro sólo se hubiera fijado en eso, en el orgullo de Draco y en su pose aristocrática, pura herencia Malfoy - Black. Y sin embargo Narcissa, que era su madre, apreciaba algo más. La alegría que brillaba en los ojos de Draco en sus primeros años se diluía completamente al llegar a quinto curso. Y ella sabía por qué. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que Draco le había confesado, en un susurro lleno de miedo, que no quería estar las órdenes de Voldemort. Que aborrecía secretamente a aquél a quien había nacido para servir. Sus ojos no se habían apartado ni un solo momento de su madre, temeroso de que ella, al escuchar su confesión, dejara de quererle... de que le repudiara como, estaba seguro, Lucius haría en su lugar._

_Pero, a pesar de todo, Narcissa le había seguido amando. Sin reservas. Un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre ella al enterarse de que Draco despreciaba los ideales por los que sus padres habían luchado toda su vida. Y, sin embargo, eso no le impidió seguir queriéndole. _

_Porque le había llevado nueve meses en su vientre. Porque era su hijo._

_Y le siguió amando el memorable día en el que, al entrar de improviso en el cuarto de Draco, descubrió una carta mal escondida entre una pila de libros de la escuela. Pensando que podría ser alguna misiva del Señor Tenebroso, no pudo evitar la tentación de cogerla._

_Y descubrió que, lo que ella había tomado por instrucciones del Amo, no era más que era una carta de amor._

_Una carta de amor firmada por un hombre._

_Por un tal Harry James Potter._

_Mas ni siquiera entonces Narcissa dejó de quererle. Incluso cuando Draco le confesó, más aterrado que nunca, que llevaba saliendo con él desde sexto, el amor que sentía por él no disminuyó en absoluto. _

_Y, jurando mantener el secreto, empezó a cubrir sus espaldas para que pudiera seguir viéndose clandestinamente con Potter. Con el que era, precisamente, el mayor enemigo de su familia, aquél a quien había odiado desde el mismo instante en el que se enteró de su nacimiento._

_La posibilidad de delatar a Draco ante su marido ni siquiera cruzó por su mente. No. Narcissa sabía que la felicidad de su retoño dependía ahora del pequeño de los Potter. Y, por eso, se tragó su odio, y le ayudó._

_Porque él era su hijo, y porque ella era su madre._

_Y porque el amor de una madre hacia un hijo está por encima de cualquier ideología._

_De repente, Narcissa sufrió un estremecimiento. Sin apenas darse cuenta, sumida en sus recuerdos, se había dirigido a la estantería donde guardaban sus viejos libros. Cuando volvió a la realidad, sus dedos rozaban un viejo y ajado lomo. El lomo de libro muy especial, que no había consultado en años. Un libro que había descubierto por primera vez en una de sus visitas clandestinas a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

_Se estremeció porque, sin apenas ser consciente, acababa de decidir cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso._

_Sacó el volumen de la estantería y lo abrió, buscando el capítulo dedicado a venenos, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Lucius estaba reunido en el cuartel general de Voldemort, y, conociéndole, no volvería hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. _

_Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo, para poner fin a la vida de su hijo._

_Decidió sin pensar en ley o un dios,_

_sólo una razón:_

_su hijo la necesitaba._

- Él iba a ser mi mano derecha -dijo Voldemort, señalando a Narcissa con un dedo acusador-. Sabes que Draco iba a sustituir a Lucius como líder de mis mortífagos. ¿Por qué, Narcissa¿por qué le privaste del derecho que se había ganado a pulso?

Narissa levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. Los mortífagos contuvieron el aliento ante su osadía, pero a ella no le tembló la voz al contestar.

- Porque antes de verle siendo tuyo, prefiero verle muerto.

Lucius soltó un grito de rabia. Severus se tapó el rostro con las manos. Los mortífagos, paralizados, miraron a su señor. Y éste apretó los dientes y, un segundo después, Narcissa caía al suelo, sacudida por intensas oleadas de dolor.

_- Draco._

_Clareaba el alba en el exterior de la Mansión Malfoy, pero en la habitación la oscuridad era casi total. Narcissa, con el corazón encogido y sintiendo su determinación a punto de quebrarse, encendió la luz._

_Al instante volvió a sujetar firmemente el pequeño botellín con las dos manos. Temía que en algún momento el subconsciente le traicionara y sus dedos se aflojaran, dejando derramarse en el suelo tan preciado líquido. El que le quitaría la vida a su hijo, enviándole al lugar donde ansiaba descansar junto a Potter. Para toda la eternidad._

_Draco abrió los ojos. Como era habitual, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Al ver a su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño frasco, comprendió._

_- Ven, madre._

_Narcissa se mordió los labios. Una lágrima intrépida cayó por su mejilla. Con una mano temblorosa, cerró la puerta de la habitación, y llegó hasta la cama de Draco._

_Su hijo sonrió mientras ella destapaba la pequeña botella. Una sonrisa llena de gratitud, y de amor._

_El amor de un hijo._

_Ella, llorando en silencio, le tendió el pequeño frasco, consciente de que con aquél gesto le estaba enviando a la mismísima muerte. La mano de Draco, sin embargo, no vaciló al cogerlo._

_- Gracias, madre -murmuró, y la abrazó._

_Ella le acogió entre sus brazos, como llevaba casi veinte años haciendo desde aquél día, ahora tan lejano, en el que sostuviera por primera vez a un pequeño bebé rubio que no dejaba de llorar. Ahora era ella quien lloraba sobre el hombro del formidable hombre en quien se había convertido ese bebé, consciente de que nunca más volvería a poder abrazarle. Aquélla era la última vez que le tenía entre sus brazos, la última vez que podría escuchar junto a su oído la respiración de su hijo. Y Narcissa no pudo evitar quejarse amargamente de lo injusto de la situación: había arriesgado su salud para traer a Draco a la vida, y ahora, irónicamente, tendría que ser ella quien se la quitase. _

_Pues la persona a la cuál le había entregado su corazón había muerto, y ahora Draco anhelaba reunirse con él._

_- Prométeme que huirás. Prométeme que no dejarás que él te haga pagar por esto._

_Narcissa sonrió. Ahora era su turno de mentir piadosamente._

_- Te lo prometo._

_Draco se separó de su madre, con cuidado para no derramar el preciado contenido del botellín. Y, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos grises, le pidió un favor. El último._

_- No me abandones -murmuró, tendiendo su mano hacia ella._

_Y ella se la cogió y se la apretó con fuerza. Si él se lo pedía¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaría allí, a su lado, hasta el final. Si Draco se lo hubiera pedido, ella se habría dejado arrastrar hasta el mismísimo infierno._

_Miró atentamente a Draco, incapaz de hacer algo más, mientras el joven se llevaba la botella a los labios. Y Narcissa sintió que su alma se partía en pedazos cuando el líquido pasó del recipiente de cristal a los labios de su hijo._

_Casi al instante una convulsión asaltó el cuerpo de Draco. La botella escapó de sus manos, y Narcissa la cogió al vuelo para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo. Las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver el rostro de su hijo, pero su mano apretó la suya con fuerza, deseando otorgarle todo su valor para que pudiera afrontar aquél último viaje._

_Le acompañó_

_hasta el cielo de la mano le llevó._

_El dolor amainaba._

_Draco sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Lo que antes eran formas definidas, ahora danzaban revueltas, apagándose los colores, desdibujándose los contornos. _

_Entonces, escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Ya no recordaba a quién pertenecía. Pero decía una frase que había escuchado alguna vez de alguien, hacía mucho tiempo._

"_Dicen que, al morir, los acontecimientos que más nos han impresionado en vida pasan ante nuestros ojos como una película"_

_Y el moribundo Draco supo que era verdad cuando, ante él, apareció, con once años y expresión desorientada, un jovencísimo Harry Potter._

_Las escenas se sucedieron en su mente. El día en el que Harry se había negado a estrecharle la mano. El momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador los condenó a ser enemigos. Su pelea frustrada en el Club de Duelo. _Buckbeak_. Todas y cada una de las veces en las que él y Harry se habían peleado aparecieron, sucediéndose de forma vertiginosa, como si su cerebro, consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el veneno penetrase completamente en su cuerpo, hubiera decidido apresurarse._

_Y volvió, como en un sueño, a ver el día en el que Harry y él habían sido condenados a cumplir juntos un castigo. En una de sus habituales peleas habían dejado patas arriba el aula de Transformaciones, y ésta vez ni siquiera Snape pudo impedir que McGonagall, enfurecida, los condenase a arreglar juntos, durante su tiempo libre, los desperfectos que habían ocasionado._

_El primer día discutieron. El segundo, se ignoraron. El tercero, aprendieron a tolerarse mutuamente. _

_El quinto día, McGonagall entró en su aula, deseosa de ver si sus dos beligerantes alumnos habían aprendido por fin la lección. Y encontró su clase perfectamente ordenada, los objetos rotos reparados, y a Potter y a Malfoy en un rincón, enzarzados en lo que parecía un silencioso forcejeo. Y, cuando McGonagall se acercó, asustada, pensando que se estarían peleando de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que los dos viejos enemigos no se estaban pegando, ni siquiera estaban discutiendo. No. Abrazados estrechamente, se besaban como auténticos desesperados._

_Volvió a sentir la vergüenza al levantar la cabeza y ver a McGonagall, y la sorpresa cuando ella, sin decir una sola palabra, desapareció del aula. Volvió a reír con Harry, mientras ambos, dando por terminado su castigo, salían de allí._

_Revivió cada uno de los momentos que, ese memorable año, había pasado con el Gryffindor. Con _su _Gryffindor_. _Las miradas cómplices que se cruzaban en los pasillos, las frases con doble sentido que intercambiaban cuando fingían pelear. Sus apasionados encuentros cuando al fin escapaban de las miradas de todos, y se fundían el uno en el otro con el mismo ardor que durante seis años habían empleado para pelearse. Encontrando amor en lo que al principio había parecido una pura atracción física. Emoción en lo que empezó siendo carnal, sentimiento puro destilado en cada mirada._

_Escuchó de nuevo la promesa que le hizo el día que se separaron. Cuando le mostró su Marca Tenebrosa, y le confesó que Voldemort se la había hecho al poco de volver a recuperar su cuerpo. Harry no dudó, ni se dejó impresionar por el dibujo grabado en la piel de su novio. En aquella noche, su última noche juntos, conscientes de que al día siguiente ambos estarían luchando en bandos distintos, Draco echó por tierra toda su educación como mortífago y le prometió a Harry defenderlo con su vida. Y, conmovidos al pensar que el día siguiente podía ser el día en el que ambos encontraran, o bien la liberación, o bien la muerte, compartiendo los que a la postre serían sus últimos besos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se juraron para siempre amor eterno._

_Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Cada vez era menos consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero su película particular no se detuvo. El pase de su vida continuó, y así llegó al momento en el que su corazón se había partido en pedazos._

_El momento de la muerte de Harry._

_Se vio en el campo de batalla, vestido con el uniforme negro de los mortífagos. No llevaba máscara. Sus compañeros le admiraron por su valor, pero lo cierto es que Harry había dado orden a los suyos para que no tocaran al hijo de Lucius. Los aurores aceptaron a regañadientes, creyendo que Potter quería vengarse personalmente de tantos años de humillación en la persona de Malfoy. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Draco vagó por el campo de batalla, sorteando a los grupos que luchaban, tratando de mantenerse al márgen, mientras buscaba a Harry. Una vez junto a él, le ayudaría a llegar junto a Voldemort y le cubriría mientras luchaba._

_Eso es lo que habían planeado ambos, a lo largo de aquella noche opresiva tras la cuál se decidirían sus destinos. Sin embargo, nada ocurre tal y como se planea, y esa vez no fue la excepción._

_Porque Draco Malfoy no fue capaz de encontrarle a tiempo. Por más que se movió rápidamente entre los grupos que peleaban, por más que aguzó la vista para descubrir el sitio en donde al fin los dos enemigos eternos se habían encontrado, no lo consiguió. Y, cuando al fin, atraído por un grito en el que identificó la voz de su novio, llegó al lugar en el que Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter libraban su particular duelo a muerte, ya era demasiado tarde._

_Contuvo un grito de horror, mientras veía la última maldición, el rayo impactando en el pecho de Harry, su cuerpo cayendo lentamente al suelo. Y en mitad de la caída, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y, en su último estertor, Harry fue capaz de hacerle entender a Draco que le perdonaba... le perdonaba por no haber cumplido con su promesa... _

_Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero, afortunadamente para él, nadie lo advirtió. Un rugido de triunfo escapó de entre las filas de los mortífagos. Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Draco se vio envuelto en una orgía de sangre y de muerte, la forma en la que los seguidores de Voldemort celebraron su victoria. Sin darse cuenta de que su líder dirigía sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de Harry, tomando su llanto por lágrimas de emoción, sus compañeros le arrastraron con ellos, sembrando el pánico por Hogsmeade, emborrachándose de victoria en un festín de dolor y tortura, sin apenas percatarse de que Draco, aturdido, se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro, aunque su corazón no se apartó, ni por un solo instante, del lugar donde yacía, destrozado y olvidado, el cuerpo ya frío de Harry..._

_Tosió, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde que había tomado el veneno, aunque lo cierto es que apenas había transcurrido un minuto. Una opresión comprimió fuertemente su pecho. Miró a la forma nebulosa que era su madre, y supo que había llegado el momento._

_Al fin._

_- Te quiero -consiguió decir en un susurro quebrado por la muerte que ya le alcanzaba._

_Él la miró,_

_y a apretándole la mano sonrió._

_Su vida se apagaba._

_- Yo también te quiero, hijo -se apresuró a responder Narcissa. Pero no supo si Draco llegó a escucharlo o no._

_Porque al instante la presión de su mano se aflojó, y la rubia cabeza se dejó caer sobre la almohada. _

_Un sollozo estremecedor se dejó escuchar en la Mansión Malfoy. Y una madre deshecha, rota, lloró durante horas encima del cuerpo aún caliente de su único hijo._

- ¡Dejadme que la mate, Amo! -gritó Lucius, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no precipitarse contra su esposa.

Voldemort colocó su alargado brazo sobre el hombro de Lucius. Movió la cabeza.

- No, Lucius. Morirá, pero no ahora. La mataremos mañana al alba, a la misma hora en la que ella asesinó a su hijo, después de torturarla hasta que ella misma nos pida que pongamos fin a su agonía. Deja que descanse hasta entonces en una fría mazmorra, y que sea consciente del dolor que va a tener que soportar antes de morir.

Las palabras de su señor apaciguaron a Lucius, quien contempló con una sonrisa de desprecio a la mujer a la que un día, no muy lejano, había llegado a amar. Mas Narcissa ni siquiera se inmutó. Los corpulentos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, aún conmocionados por la muerte de su líder, la levantaron del suelo sin demasiados miramientos. Después, fue conducida a su celda entre las iras de los mortífagos. Su propia hermana Bellatrix, quien había visto en Draco una oportunidad para relanzar de nuevo el orgullo mortífago de los Black, empañado tras la deserción y muerte de Regulus y la extraña filiación antitenebrosa de Sirius, se adelantó y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Crabbe y Goyle se detuvieron un segundo, confusos, pero Voldemort aprobó la acción de Lestrange con un movimiento de cabeza, y los dos jóvenes mortífagos continuaron su camino, arrastrando a Narcissa tras ellos enmedio de una avalancha de insultos y vejaciones.

_Se la juzgó_

_y ni el jurado ni la gente comprendió_

_lo que ella intentaba._

Sólo cuando se vio a solas en su celda se permitió llorar. Lloró por su hijo, lloró por ella misma, y lloró por todos los que, a partir de ese momento, vivirían bajo el yugo opresor de Lord Voldemort. La muerte de Draco aún le escocía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su propio fin también estaba cerca. Su hijo le había pedido que huyera, pero en ningún momento ella había tenido la más mínima intención de hacerle caso. Simplemente se había dejado caer junto a su cuerpo, esperando a que Lucius los encontrara al llegar de su reunión con los mortífagos.

Porque, al igual que Draco no era más que un fantasma en vida sin la presencia de Harry a su lado, ella se sentía vacía sin su hijo. Porque era la única persona que la había querido sinceramente, y ahora se había ido.

Sonrió al pensar en él. Esperaba que ahora, donde quiera que fuesen las almas de los jóvenes que mueren injustamente, Draco se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con Harry. Lo deseaba tan fervientemente que, sin darse cuenta, empezó a repetir inconscientemente los viejos rezos muggles que en algún momento de su vida había aprendido.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, era mejor creer en Dios que creer en Voldemort.

En cuanto a ella... ¿quién sabía lo que podía pasar hasta el alba? Narcissa albergaba la esperanza de que su viejo amigo Severus apareciese por allí, llevando consigo alguno de esos brebajes que provocaban la muerte inmediata a quien lo tomara.

Y si eso no llegaba a ocurrir, y el amanecer la sorprendía aún en su celda, viva y aterrada, Narcissa estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. Soportaría en sus carnes la tortura que había estado destinada a Draco por haber amado a Harry Potter. Sellaría sus labios para que nadie supiese jamás el mal que había afectado a su hijo en sus últimos días, y así conseguir que su memoria fuera recordada como la de un joven prometedor que había sido asesinado por su madre en un acceso de locura... y no como un traidor que se había enamorado del enemigo, y luego había pedido la muerte a gritos.

Soportaría eso y más, pues, en el mismo instante en el que liberó a Draco de sus sufrimientos, supo que con ello se estaba condenando a la peor de las atrocidades. Pero lo había hecho gustosa, había intercambiado su destino por el de su único, querido y entrañable hijo.

Porque él era su hijo, y ella era su madre.

Y ella le amaba... como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

_No hay compasión_

_la llamaron asesina y en prisión..._

_una madre lloraba._

**FIN**

Gracias por leer :-)


End file.
